This invention relates to scheduling work loads in order to evenly distribute the work and the available staff based on critical dates for completion.
In order to maintain a competitive position in industry, it is imperative for a company to efficiently and economically utilize its assets. This is especially important when the manufacturing and/or production process includes a series of interdependent sequential tasks, wherein the completion of one task is required before the next task can be started. Without proper scheduling coordination, workforce and material assets go unused, waiting for a preceding task to be completed. This type of inefficient scheduling invariably leads to delays and increased costs.
Many different schemes have been proposed for addressing the issues of efficient scheduling and maximization of workforce assets. Workcenters today often use one of two load distribution models: (1) “work when ready” or (2) “work when critical dates are met.” “Work when ready” passes all the work to the next task when the previous task (or tasks) is completed. “Work when critical dates are met” passes the work to the next task when critical dates are met and when the previous task (or tasks) has been completed.
However, the existing methods of allocating resources do not recognize higher priority tasks and do not take into consideration client mandated completion dates. Accordingly, there is a need for a scheduling method which allocates work loads based on critical dates which include promised delivery dates, expedited dates and customer requested dates.